Game of Fear
by Translated-fictory
Summary: FIC TRADUITE. "Voulez vous jouer ?" était écrit sur le bout de papier, après tout ils n'ont jamais eu le choix. Maintenant les personnage trébuchent à travers un labyrinthe mal éclairé, obligés de participer au "jeu de la peur", un jeu sinistre qui à chaque tour tente de les tués de la façon la plus horrible. La seule chance de s'en sortir est de terminer le jeu...


**Salut tout l'monde ! Et happy Halloween (en retard mais bon)**

**Sinon j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, j'sais pas si ça vas décevoir quelque uns, j'pense pas vue le nombre de review que j'ai récoltée... Et bien, voilà ! Je vais laisser en suspend "Solitary Situation" le temps que je finisse de vous traduire cette fic, qui est vraiment et absolument magnifique ! Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, moi qui suis une adepte des fictions du genre horreur :p**

**Bref, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire ! Laissez vos avis à la fin s'il vous plait, sa nous encourage à écrire plus rapidement ;)**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toute.**

**Disclamer: L'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que la traduire et l'auteur original est YukiTenVianey Team. Et les personnages aussi ne m'appartiennent ils sont à Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Le lien vers la fic en anglais: www . fanfiction s/ 6284240 /1/ Game-Of-Fear (N'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces).**

* * *

**Chapitre un**

**xX Let's Go Party! Xx**

- Dépêchez vous ! S'enthousiasma Naruto, sa voix étouffée derrière le faux museau qu'il portait.

- Tais toi ! Sasuke fonça les sourcils, essayant de lire la carte d'invitation. Chose difficile, vue qu'il fessait noir.

**HALLOWEEN PARTY!**

**Ce soir à minuit, dans le forêt de Konoha.**

**Nourriture, boissons et musique. Costume, concours et plus.**

**Une surprise spécial vous attend. Tellement effrayante, que vous allez sûrement mourir de peur.**

- Ca doit être quelque part, par là. Sasuke arrangea sa cape de vampire sur ses épaules. Mais je ne peux rien voir.

- Regardez ! Sakura pointa du doigt, ce qui semblait être un petit bâtiment. Je ne pense pas avoir déjà vue ça, avant.

- C'est ça ! Naruto se précipita vers le bâtiment en question, sa queue de renard ce balançant derrière lui. Dépêchez vous, allez !

Sakura courra après lui, tenant son chapeau de sorcière d'une main, afin qu'il ne tombe pas de sa tête. En soupirant, Sasuke les suivis.

Ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment, qui s'avérait être une sorte d'entrepôt abandonné. Le blond essaya d'ouvrir la porte, mais celle-ci était bien fermé.

- Aagh ! Il cria en colère, donnant un coup de pieds à la porte. Ouvrez !

- Laisse tombé. Sasuke s'éloigna de la porte. Ce n'est peut être pas ici.

- C'est ici ! Déclara Kiba, arrivant à son tour. Il était habillé en dompteur de lion, avec le fouet et tout. Akamaru était à côté de lui, une crinière de lion autour de son cou.

- Nous avons déjà vérifié, et c'est le seul endroit possible pour organisé une fête.

- Na-Naruto-kun... Dit timidement Hinata, une paire d'ailes de fées scintillantes accrochés à son dos.

- Mais c'est fermé. Prononça l'Uzumaki, ignorant complètement la jeune fille.

- Peut être parce que ce n'est pas encore minuit. Dit l'Uchiwa, ce demandant dans quel merdiers il c'était fourré.

- Je pense que nous devons attendre. Sakura s'assit sur un rocher et croisa les jambes, essayant d'attiré l'attention de sasuke sur sa mini jupe noire.

- Quelqu'un à une idée de quel heure est il ?

- Vingt trois heures cinquante cinq. Répondit une voix derrière elle.

- Oh, merci... Sakura se tourna vers la personne en question, et cria de terreur.

La mort elle même se tenait en face d'elle. Sa cape noir flottant au grès du vent de la nuit. Une faux brillait entre ses mains et ses yeux étaient similaires à deux puits sombre.

La frayeur était tellement forte, qu'elle bascula en arrière. Se trouvant le dos contre le sol dur et les jambes en l'air

- Es tu stupide ou quoi ? Demanda Sasuke froidement. C'est juste Shino.

Sakura rougie face à son erreur. Sasuke avait raison, ce n'était que Shino déguisé en faucheuse.

- WAHAHAHAHA ! Naruto se mit à rire bruyamment. Sakura-Chan, je peux voir ta culotte.

La jeune fille en colère, tira sur le faux museau du blond et le relâcha violemment. l'Uzumaki tomba par terre, une main sur son nez endolori.

- Vous êtes invités aussi ? Quel galère. Se plaigna Shikamaru, en traînant paresseusement ses pieds vers eux. Le costume de zombi qu'il portait allé parfaitement bien avec sa façon de marché.

- Mec, qu'est ce qui est arrivé à tes cheveux ? Eclata de rire, Kiba.

- Sil te plait, ne me le demande pas. Soupira Shikamaru, en grattant ses cheveux hérissés, ils étaient lâchés et qui adoptés maintenant une forme bizarre.

- Ce n'est pas comme ci je les aimés comme ça, mais j'ai été obliger de les lâchers à cause de...

- Sasuke-Kun ! Une voix féminine retenti derrière lui.

- Ca. Il pointa du doigt Ino, qui était maintenant accrochée à l'Uchiwa dans un costume de lapin made in play boy.

- Ca aurait put être pire.

En disant ça, il fessait référence à Choji, qui était déguisé en Jack-O-lantern.

- Tu aime mon costume, Sasuke-kun ? Questionna Ino, se tortillant devant Sasuke afin qu'il puisse mieux apprécier la vue de sa tenue. Je les mise rien que pour toi.

Sasuke lui lança un bref regard dédaigneux puis se détourna, sa bouche se tordant dans une expression de dégoût.

- Aww, même pas ma mignonne petite queue ? Elle se tourna pour lui montrer la pelucheuse queue de lapin, qui se trouvait au bas de son maillot.

Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour lancer une pique sanglante, quand Lee arriva soudainement, en sautant au milieu de ce beau monde.

- Oui c'est moi ! Il cria de toute ses tripes. Je suis bel et bien là et fin prêt pour la fête !

Silence... Personne ne prononça quoi que ce soit. Puis, ils éclatèrent de rire.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Demanda Lee, avec un grand sourire collé à ses lèvres. Il ne semblait pas avoir compris, que la cause de leur fous rire était lui.

- Hey, c'est original. Sourit Sasuke, en tirant sur les bandages que lee portait pour son déguisement de momie.

- Oh mon dieu, Lee ! Naruto sursauta, faussement étonné. Est ce que c'est **réellement** du papier toilette ?

- Il était temps que vous arriviez. Shikamaru, tenait son ventre comme s'il souffrait. Je dois vraiment y aller.

Alors qu'ils riaient, un sombre nuage vint caché le clair de lune. Laissons le tout dans le noir. Une bonne pose pour Lee qui était en plein confusion.

- Arrêtez les gars. Déclara Tenten.

Ils pouvaient entendre sa voix, mais pas la voir.

- C'est **sa **faute d'avoir porté ce costume complètement ridicule, pour commencer. Prononça Neji, avec son habituelle voix arrogante et hautaine. Sasuke était le seul a pouvoir l'égalé dans ce domaine.

- Mais je garderais la bouche fermé si j'était vous, vos costumes ne sont pas mieux. Hinata-sama par exemple, mais qu'est ce que vous portez ?

Bien sûr Neji ne pouvait la voir maintenant, mais il l'avait déjà vue avant qu'elle ne sois sortie de la maison. Et tout à propos de cette tenue le dégoutté, des ailes scintillantes, à la couronne en carton peinte qu'elle portait sur sa tête.

Mais la pire partie, sérieusement, était le tutu bleu à froufrou à motifs d'étoiles et de lunes.

Pour être honnête, ce n'était pas le tutu qui l'ennuyé le plus, mais la longueur de la chose. C'était trop court et ses jambes était allègrement visible ! Même si elle portait des collants. Neji était sûr que si le père d'Hinata l'avait vue comme ça, il ne l'aurait pas laissé sortir.

Elle allait être sévèrement punie, une fois à la maison.

Hinata baissa la tête en signe d'embrassement, c'était la seule (Mis a part Shino) qui ne s'était pas moqué de la tenue de Lee.

- Ouais ? Parce que peut être que ton costume est mie... Kiba, ne put finir sa phrase. Car le brouillard s'évapora et la lune brillé de nouveau.

- Oh, wow... Sakura sursauta.

Les autres se tenait béant devant Neji et Tenten.

Neji était déguisé en magicien, habillé d'un costume noir, ses mains gantés, une cravate autour de son cou et un chapeau tricorne sur sa tête. Ses cheveux était attaché en une queue de chevale basse, quelques mèches détacher encadrés son visage à moitié masquer.

Tenten était probablement l'assistante du magicien, ce soir. Car elle était habillé exactement de la même façon que lui, à par que sa tenue à elle était beaucoup plus serré. A par ça tout les autres détailles étaient respectés à la perfection, même le masque noir était semblables.

Avec tout ça, Tenten était glamour et Neji n'était pas juste très beau, mais encore bien plus que cella.

- Tes cheveux sont beaux tenten. Déclara Sakura, ne pouvant cacher la pointe de jalousie dans sa voix.

- Ils sont très longs. Ino regardait avec envie la longue chevelure de Tenten toute en tordant ses courtes tresses. Je ne savais qu'ils étaient aussi long vue que tu les coiffés toujours en deux macarons.

- Les mecs ! Naruto cria soudainement. Dix secondes avant minuit ! Il regarda intensément sa montre, comme si il pouvait la faire avancer plus vite. Cinq... Quatre... Trois... Deux... Un...

Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais celle ci ne voulait toujours pas s'ouvrir.

- Quoi ? Naruto gratifia la porte d'un second coup de pied. Mais c'est minuit, espèce de merdes !

- Peut être qu'il n'y a pas du tout de fête. Lui dit Sasuke. Ces invitations sont probablement fausses.

- Ouais... Naruto baissa la tête en signe de résignation. Cella expliquerait pourquoi nous avons tous était invi-

La porte s'ouvra lentement en grinçant. ses vieilles charnières gémirent bruyamment. Derrière ne se trouvait rien d'autre qu'une pièce plongeait dans le noir.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Kiba.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne peux rien voir.

- Cette porte vient elle juste de s'ouvrir toute seule ?

- Je veux rentré à la maison !

- Salut ! Naruto passa sa tête à l'intérieur.Y a quelqu'un ?

Il aller entrer dans la pièce quand sakura le tira en arrière.

- Naruto qu'est ce que tu fais ? Lui cria-t-elle aux oreilles. Tu ne peux pas entrer simplement dans des pièces effrayante comme ça.

- C'est Halloween, sakura-chan. Il lui sourit malicieusement. Tout est supposé être effrayant.

Après cella il pénétra la pièce.

Les plus courageux le suivirent, et le reste hésitèrent avant de finalement emboîter leur pas.

Il fessait tellement sombre, qu'ils ne pouvaient même pas distinguer la personne qui se tenait à côté d'eux. Même le faible clair de lune qui s'était frayer un passage dans la pièce n'aidait pas à grand chose.

- Hum, un peu d'fête. Naruto gémit.

Derrière eux la vielle porte grinça une fois... deux fois... puis se ferma soudainement en un fort 'Bam!' qui retentis en horrible échos dans la pièce.

Hinata cria et ce blottit dans les bras de la personne qui était à côté d'elle. Cette personne (elle souhaitait que ça soit naruto) l'entoura d'un bras protecteur.

En criant à son tour Sakura se jeta sur la personne à côté d'elle, elle pensait que c'était sasuke. Quant à lui Sasuke sentit quelqu'un serré désespérément son bras.

Neji tira tenten derrière lui, il était sûr que c'était elle parce qu'elle se tenait à côté de lui depuis le début.

Ino entoura son propre corps de ses mains et ne put crier tant la peur était forte.

'_Clang! Clang! Clang!'_

Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? Ce bruit ressembler à celui de plusieurs chaines rentrer en collusion

Un rire strident de sorcière retenti dans la pièce. Et au dessus de leur tête des battements d'ailes de chauve souris.

- Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Cria l'un d'entre eux.

Et puis, tout d'un coup la pièce s'éclaira grâce à des centaines de lumières multicolores provenant du plafond et une musique de guitare électrique fait vibrer les murs.

Alors c'était finalement une fête.

- J'en connais des farces mais cella est aller trop loin. Dit Kiba en détachant ses bras du corps frêle d'Hinata. Tu vas bien ?

- Uh-Huh. Répondit elle d'une petite voix.

- Ouah ! C'était effrayant. Soupira sakura, serrant toujours le garçon à côté d'elle.

- Pourrait tu me lâcher maintenant ? Lui demanda le garçon en question.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux, cette voix n'était définitivement pas celle de sasuke.

- Désolé ! Cria-t-elle en s'éloignant de shino.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? sasuke grogna en agitant son bras avec dégoût. Eloigne toi de moi, idiot !

- Oups ! Rigolant stupidement, Naruto s'éloigna du bras de sasuke.

- Regardez ! Les yeux de Choji s'écarquillèrent de contentement.

- Nourriture !

Deux longues tables alignés, débordés de nourritures de toute sortes, pâtisseries etc

- Oubliez la nourriture. Naruto s'exclama. Matez moi plutôt ça !

au fond de la pièce se trouver une autre lignée de table remplie de boisson "Piña Colada" et d'autres boissons qu'ils ne purent reconnaître.

Il y avait aussi des bouteilles de vodka, des canettes de bières, du vin ! Tout ce qu'ils ne **devaient **pas boire. Toute choses qu'ils ne devaient pas approcher.

Mais ils étaient là maintenant et qui pourrait les arrêter ?

Alors ils burent, mangèrent et dansèrent. Toute la nuit jusqu'à perdre conscience. Jusqu'à ne plus savoir qui était qui.

Les lumières multicolores clignotaient, les visages devinrent flous et les rires déformés.

C'était la dernière chose dont ils se souviendront, avant que le cauchemar commence...


End file.
